greenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower Garden
PS: Check out Flower Garden 2 In Flower Garden you compete to create the most beautiful garden. Play your cards in the shop to acquire flowers, or use them to create beds to plant you flowers in. And make sure you get all your flowers planted, or they will dry out and reduce your score. Setup: Shuffle the cards and deal 6 to each player. Keep the rest as a draw pile. The cubes are the Flowers. Keep them in a pile within reach, and sort them by colour to make things easier. Select a starting player. Play: In your turn, you must play one or more cards, either in the shop, or in your garden, OR you can choose to not play any cards and instead discard up to four cards and draw new ones. In the shop: Play one or more cards with identical symbols. The cards must be played in descending order, from the highest to the lowest number printed on the cards. You are allowed to start a new row or to continue an existing row, as long as your card(s) have the same symbol and are of lower or equal value to the lowest card already in place. Numbers can be skipped (so playing 4-3-1 is allowed), and you can play several cards of the same value (e.g. 4-3-1-1). After you have played your cards, count the number of cards in the row, this is how many flowers you get. Check the colour of the lowest card (i.e. the last one you played), this is the colour of the flowers you get. Take your flowers from the pile. Now see if the row you played cards to has two cards of the same number in it (for instance 3-1-1 or 5-2-2-1). If it does, then the whole row is placed in the discard pile. In your garden: Place one single card in front of you to make a bed for flowers. Now you must place flowers onto the card equal to the colour and the number of the card (e.g.if you play a red 4, pace 4 red flowers on it). You can not play a card in your garden if you do not have the flowers to fill it up. After playing cards, you replenish your hand by drawing as many cards as you played. Shuffle the discard pile when necessary. Now it’s the next players turn. NOTE: White and black cards are wild, and count as any one colour in the shop or in your garden. Winner: The game ends immediately when either: * The draw pile is emptied for the second time (third time with 5 players), or * Two coloured piles of flowers are completely empty. Players receive one point for each flower they have planted, and lose one point for each flower they have not planted. The player with the highest score is the winner. Category:Games Category:Original games Category:Euro games Category:2-player games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:5-player games